Les chats de Neko-baa
by Sauterelle
Summary: Parce que les Uchiwas ont toujours eu une affinité avec les chats.


_**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous, merci de vous être arrêté lire ma fic. Je sais que ça fait un petit bout de temps que n'avais pas écrit grand-chose, mais je suis un peu en panne sèche au niveau inspiration. Mais je vais essayer de continuer à écrire des fics, surtout sur les Uchiwas.**_

_**Enfin, trêve de blabla et revenons à l'essentiel. Cette fic m'est venue après avoir vu l'épisode "L'encyclopédie de la patte de Sasuke" (donc attention spoilers). Et comme j'affectionne particulièrement les chats, j'ai voulu écrire un petit quelque chose en lien avec la grand-mère chat de Neko-baa; mais cette fic reste centrée sur Sasuke et Itachi. Spoilers pour l'arc "Recherche d'Itachi" de **_**Naruto Shippuden.****  
**

_**Voilà, pour le reste, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**Na****ruto**_** ne m'appartient pas.**_

* * *

**Les chats de Neko-baa**

_Partie I_

C'était au mois d'avril. Elle était assise sur le porche, face à un petit jardin délabré que le printemps revigorait lentement. Une brise fraîche battait les herbes hautes et fraîches, et les jeunes feuilles de l'érable qui se dressait à côté d'un muret. Son regard se porta sur les fleurs délicatement rosées ornant les branches effilées de l'abricotier. Ses derniers boutons venaient d'éclore.

Mikoto inspira profondément l'air frais du jardin, parfumé d'une délicate odeur de shiso et de jasmin. Elle baissa les yeux vers la tasse qu'elle tenait entre ses deux mains fines. Son thé était encore fumant, dégageant de puissants effluves de jasmin dans ses narines. Elle ferma les yeux, porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but une petite gorgée.

Le liquide chaud coula dans sa gorge. La jeune femme sentit ses muscles endoloris se détendre. Elle poussa un soupir soulagé.

-Ton mari dort comme une souche, annonça soudain une voix dans son dos.

Mikoto ne sursauta pas. Elle se contenta de tourner légèrement la tête, un mince sourire étirant son visage fatigué. Ses yeux noirs, doux et délicats, s'illuminèrent en se posant sur la nouvelle-venue.

La vieille femme clopina jusqu'au porche et s'installa à côté de la plus jeune. Avec son serre-tête adorné de petites oreilles noires de chat qui se dressaient au-dessus de sa chevelure grise, et le bout de son nez griffonné de noir, on aurait pu croire avoir affaire à une grand-mère sénile. Mais Mikoto savait que la vieille femme était parfaitement saine d'esprit.

-Il fallait s'y attendre, répondit Mikoto avec un sourire dans la voix. Il s'est surmené, ces derniers temps.

La grand-mère croisa les bras et arqua les sourcils, loin de sembler impressionnée.

-Heureusement qu'il n'est pas une femme, commenta-t-elle. Il ne serait pas capable d'endurer une grossesse s'il peut à peine remplir son devoir de shinobi.

-Vous êtes dure avec lui.

-C'est toi qui est trop gentille.

Mikoto sourit davantage, et but une nouvelle gorgée de thé. Elle éloignait la tasse de ses lèvres quand elle sentit quelque chose de doux et de chaud sous son bras gauche. Reposant la tasse sur ses jambes, elle baissa la tête.

Les yeux verts d'un chat la fixaient. L'animal la regarda une seconde, puis il se frotta sa tête contre son ventre et grimpa sur ses genoux. Amusée, Mikoto l'observa alors qu'il posa ses deux pattes avant contre son gros ventre, comme s'il l'étudiait de près. Puis il releva encore la tête vers elle.

-Ce sera une âme sage, déclara le félin d'une petite voix nasillarde.

Mikoto hocha délicatement la tête. Elle lâcha sa tasse d'une main pour caresser la tête du chat, qui ronronna sous ses doigts. Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles rouler dans sa gorge alors qu'elle lui caressait le menton.

-Oui, ce sera une âme sage, répéta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle sentait toujours les effluves de jasmin dans ses narines, chaudes et odorantes. Elle caressait le poil chaud du chat lové contre son ventre rond qui étirait le cou alors qu'elle caressait sa gorge. La grand-mère se tourna vers elle, les yeux rivés sur son ventre proéminent.

-L'accouchement sera pour bientôt, spécula-t-elle. J'espère que tu es prête à endurer la douleur.

Mikoto masqua une grimace derrière un sourire gêné.

-Vous cherchez à me faire peur, Neko-baa ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

C'était après tout son premier enfant. L'héritier du clan Uchiwa, son fils et celui de Fugaku. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi son mari travaillait d'arrache-pied ces derniers mois. Depuis que Mikoto lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, il semblait tout retourné, à sa manière. Fugaku n'était pas le genre « papa gâteau » qui rougissait quand il posait les mains sur le ventre empli de vie de sa femme. Mais il perdait son masque grincheux et sévère qu'il présentait à tous en tant que chef de clan. Il était plus attentionné, plus délicat, plus humain.

Neko-baa leva le menton.

-Pas du tout, rétorqua-t-elle. Je te mets en garde, c'est tout. Mais les femmes sont fortes. Ils n'y qu'elles qui peuvent supporter les douleurs d'un accouchement. Les hommes en mourraient très certainement…

Mikoto remercia silencieusement les dieux que Fugaku soit endormi. Il ne supporterait pas de se faire brimer ainsi par une vieille femme, qu'il s'agisse de Neko-baa ou non.

Lui et Mikoto connaissaient la vieille femme depuis l'enfance. Elle était la fournisseuse d'armes attitrée du clan Uchiwa depuis plusieurs générations. Avant elle, sa mère et sa grand-mère avaient fait affaire avec Uchiwas, et leurs mères avant elles, remontant ainsi jusqu'à la fondation de Konoha. Mikoto avait rencontré Neko-baa à l'époque où c'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années qui était mère d'une fille un peu plus âgée qu'elle-même. Depuis, Neko-baa était restée une figure familière de sa vie.

Sur ses genoux, le chat se blottit contre sa main avant de lever de nouveau ses yeux pénétrants vers elle.

-Quel nom lui donneras-tu, Mikoto-chan ?

Neko-baa lança un regard réprobateur au félin.

-Denka, ne l'embête pas avec ce genre de détail. Elle a encore le temps d'y réfléchir.

Denka cracha en direction de la vieille femme, agitant la queue avec agacement. Mais Mikoto leva une main pour apaiser la tension. Elle passa rapidement ses doigts entre les deux oreilles de Denka, qui céda aussitôt à ses caresses et se colla contre elle en ronronnant.

-Je ne suis pas embêtée, rit Mikoto en levant la tête vers Neko-baa. En fait, Fugaku et moi avons déjà décidé d'un nom.

La vieille femme et le chat se redressèrent aussitôt, les oreilles tendues vers elle.

-Alors ? la pressa Denka d'un ton enthousiaste. Comment tu vas appeler ce petit chaton ?

Mikoto baissa les yeux vers sa tasse de thé à demi consommée. La brise se faufila dans ses longues mèches noires, caressa les petites mèches grises de Neko-baa et ébouriffa les poils de Denka.

Elle y avait longuement réfléchi depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle attendait un enfant. Fugaku s'y était lui-même impliqué quand il avait su qu'ils auraient un garçon. Après plusieurs mois, ils avaient statué ensemble sur un nom, qui leur plaisait à l'un comme à l'autre. Tous deux ignoraient pourquoi. Mais ils avaient décidé que c'était le nom que portera leur enfant.

Elle releva les yeux vers le jardin, le ciel, et les fleurs roses de l'abricotier.

-Itachi, dit-elle avec un sourire doux aux lèvres.

Elle ne voyait plus Neko-baa ou Denka. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur l'avenir, rivés sur ce bébé qui grandissait dans son ventre et qu'elle pourrait bientôt toucher, serrer dans ses bras, l'aimer encore plus qu'elle ne l'aimait déjà.

Mais elle sentit quand même la main chaude de Neko-baa dans le creux de son dos, et les pattes de Denka contre son ventre. Contre Itachi. Elle entendit quand même la petite voix nasillarde du chat qui murmurait quelque chose à son bébé.

-Tu seras une bonne personne, Itachi-chan.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Itachi sera une bonne personne. Elle le savait. Et elle l'aimait déjà de tout son cœur.

OOO

_Partie II_

C'était au mois de juillet. Itachi était agenouillé à même le sol, occupé à faire l'inventaire des armes commandées par son père, et que Neko-baa venait de lui procurer. Assise en tailleur à côté de lui, son éternelle pipe fumante à la bouche, la vieille femme répertoriait scrupuleusement chaque article sur un parchemin, s'assurant qu'il ne manquait rien à la longue liste que Fugaku lui avait donnée par l'intermédiaire de son fils.

Ce dernier travaillait consciencieusement, comme toujours, peu regardant de Denka qui était lové comme un pacha sur ses genoux, ou de Hina qui avait élu domicile sur ses épaules. Autour d'eux, plus d'une dizaine de chats miaulaient en concert.

-Kunaïs, katanas, plusieurs kits de shurikens… Fugaku-kun avait également demandé quelques chokutôs, non ? marmonna Neko-baa en tapotant son pinceau contre son rouleau.

-Oui, répondit Itachi qui disposait déjà les articles avec soin sur un parchemin de scellement pour les rapporter à Konoha. La patrouille de réserve de police a besoin de nouvelles armes.

Le vieille femme grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à « bien sûr, bien sûr » et se leva pour se rendre dans l'arrière-boutique, où elle conservait l'essentiel de son arsenal. Itachi en profita pour faire un petite pause et se main droite se leva automatiquement pour caresser Hina derrière les oreilles. La chatte ronronna de contentement dans son oreille. Ses longues moustaches blanches lui chatouillèrent la joue.

Itachi avait toujours aimé Neko-baa et ses chats. Il connaissait la vieille femme depuis tout petit. Ses parents l'emmenaient souvent chez elle quand il était plus jeune, parfois pour qu'elle le garde quelques heures. Itachi en avait entendu des anecdotes amusantes de Neko-baa. Comme quoi Hina et Denka avaient alors passé leur temps près de son couffin, à le bercer continuellement et à faire les pitres quand il pleurait.

Des miaulements suraigus et un cri de guerre tira le jeune garçon de ses pensées. Cependant, il n'éprouva pas le besoin de se retourner pour constater que Sasuke avait dû encore martyriser un des pauvres chats de Neko-baa.

-Yaaaa ! hurlait le petit garçon dans son dos. Bam ! Je t'ai eu !

Un bruit sourd qui fit trembler le parquet et un miaulement paniqué suivit le cri de victoire de Sasuke. Itachi consentit enfin à tourner la tête pour regarder son jeune frère de trois ans. Ce dernier était allongé à plein ventre sur le sol, agrippant fermement un chat roux par la queue, lequel tentait piteusement de se défaire du petit monstre en rayant le sol de ses griffes dans une vaine tentative de s'échapper.

Itachi soupira intérieurement. Sasuke était une vraie boule de nerfs, et c'était d'autant plus pire depuis qu'il avait appris à marcher et à parler. Chez leurs parents, il faisait régulièrement des frayeurs à sa mère en grimpant partout ou en se lançant dans l'ascension du cerisier du jardin pour atteindre le sommet du mur d'enceinte. Une fois, il avait même été coincé au sommet d'une branche, incapable de redescendre, et leur mère avait dû aller le chercher elle-même.

Pourquoi ne ressemblait-il pas d'avantages à la petite-fille de Neko-baa, Tamaki ? La petite n'avait qu'un an de plus que Sasuke et elle était très calme. La plupart du temps, quand Itachi la voyait, la petite fille était assise dans un coin, à caresser délicatement un chat ou à jouer sans un bruit. Elle lui souriait timidement de temps en temps et partageait parfois son casse-croûte avec Sasuke.

-Sasuke-chan est en forme, constata Denka qui avait grimpé sur son épaule libre pour observer Sasuke.

-Pauvre Mikoto-chan, elle doit se faire un sang d'encre avec celui-là…, enchaîna Hina.

Itachi secoua la tête, même si un demi-sourire éclairait son visage.

Un feulement agressif résonna soudain dans la pièce, très vite suivit d'un cri de douleur. La victime de Sasuke était finalement venue à bout de la petite terreur en lui griffant le bras sans merci. Il avait décampé sitôt que le petit garçon lui avait lâché la queue pour porter une main à son bras blessée. L'enfant s'était redressé sur ses genoux, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, et brillants de larmes de douleur.

Tout le monde se figea l'espace d'un instant, les yeux rivés sur Sasuke. Le bambin semblait encore sous le choc, mais lorsqu'un filet de sang s'échappa de ses doigts plaqués contre son bras, des larmes grosses comme des perles coulèrent de ses yeux et il poussa un long gémissement qui résonna dans la pièce.

-Pauvre Sasuke-chan, fit Hina en regardant le petit avec peine.

-C'est lui qui l'a cherché, aussi, remarqua Denka. On est des chats, pas des peluches.

-Quand même. Il est encore petit.

Itachi poussa un soupir en sentant le regard appuyé de la chatte sur lui. Il savait que c'était à son tour d'intervenir. Il pivota donc sur ses talons pour faire face à son petit frère en larmes et tendit une main dans sa direction.

-Sasuke.

Il n'avait pas haussé la voix, et il crut un moment que Sasuke ne l'avait pas entendu à cause de ses propres sanglots. Mais le petit garçon leva aussitôt ses yeux remplis de larmes vers lui. Itachi lui fit signe d'approcher.

Sasuke étouffa tant bien que mal ses sanglots et se releva maladroitement, sans oser utiliser son bras blessé qu'il couvrait toujours de sa main. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues alors qu'il trottina en direction de son aîné. Les doigts de ce dernier se heurtèrent contre son front dès qu'il fut à portée de main.

Le plus jeune laissa échapper un couinement indigné et de nouveaux sanglots, avant de lever un regard larmoyant vers son frère.

-A l'avenir, tu sauras qu'il ne faut pas attraper un chat par la queue, lui dit Itachi sans hausser le ton.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de sévérité ou de réprimande dans sa voix, seulement de la fermeté. Mais Sasuke rougit quand même et baissa les yeux avec dépit. Il faisait vraiment peine à voir, et Itachi supposa qu'il avait de toute façon suffisamment été puni. Délicatement, il prit le poignet de son jeune frère et l'incita à le laisser voir sa toute nouvelle blessure.

Trois grandes griffures, rouges et l'une suintant un léger filet de sang, décoraient la peau blanche de Sasuke. Les plaies étaient bénignes, mais sans aucun doute douloureuses. Itachi se leva et guida Sasuke par la main vers la cuisine, où Neko-baa rangeait son kit de secours, Denka et Hina toujours sur ses épaules.

Sasuke resta silencieux tout le temps qu'Itachi prit à laver le sang, désinfecter les plaies, et à bander le tout dans un épais bandage blanc. Il ne sanglotait plus, mais quelques larmes roulaient encore occasionnellement sur ses joues. Itachi rangea les compresses dans le petit coffret de Neko-baa, puis attrapa un bout de tissu qu'il humidifia, avant de l'appliquer le visage ravagé de larmes du plus jeune.

-Sasuke-chan va bien ? s'enquit Hina depuis l'épaule d'Itachi.

Elle voulut bondir sur les genoux de Sasuke, perché sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, mais le petit garçon sursauta violemment quand elle s'approcha de lui et se colla contre le mur froid derrière lui. La chatte se figea, d'abord surprise, puis peinée en voyant le regard méfiant que lui jetait l'enfant.

-Laisse-le tranquille, bailla Denka en s'agrippant à l'autre épaule d'Itachi.

Itachi poussa un discret soupir. Même si Sasuke avait certainement mérité la griffure qui adornait maintenant son bras, l'aîné ne supportait pas de voir le petit garçon abattu et dénué de son habituel enthousiasme. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Sasuke dans un geste distrait avant de retourner dans la salle de séjour, où Neko-baa, revenue avec plusieurs chokutôs.

La grand-mère lança un regard interrogateur aux deux frères, mais en voyant la mine déconfite du plus jeune et le bandage autour de son bras, elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Hochant la tête d'un air bourrue, elle se rassit en tailleur et se remit au travail en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Agrippé au tee-shirt de son aîné, Sasuke semblait avoir définitivement perdu toute envie de jouer. Il reniflait en essuyant une larme occasionnelle qui roulait sur ses joues rouges après tant d'émotions. Il retint à peine un sursaut lorsque Denka et Hina bondirent des épaules d'Itachi et atterrirent avec souplesse sur le parquet.

Itachi lança un regard en coin à Neko-baa. Elle ne l'avait pas appelé, continuant à répertorier les armes sans lancer un regard aux deux garçons. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'Itachi remarqua un livre gisant juste à coté de la vieille femme. Talonné de près par Sasuke, il s'approcha et jeta un regard curieux à l'objet.

C'était non pas un livre, mais une sorte de journal, tout simple. Ses pages étaient vierges, comme sa couverture rigide couleur vert pin.

-Tu peux le prendre, si tu veux, déclara soudainement Neko-baa sans se retourner. C'est un vieux cahier qui appartenait à Tamaki, mais elle ne s'en jamais servie, et ce n'est pas comme si ça m'était très utile non plus.

Elle observa Itachi du coin de l'œil, avec un air de malice dans son regard pourtant pénétrant.

Mais Itachi ne la regardait pas. Il avait pris le cahier dans une main pour l'étudier de plus près, ses yeux sombres pensifs alors qu'il caressait la couverture rugueuse du bout du doigt. Elle était ornée d'une unique étiquette blanche en son centre, sûrement pour y inscrire le nom d'un éventuel propriétaire.

Le jeune génie se pencha en avant pour emprunter un pinceau à Neko-baa, puis il s'accroupit et transcrivit des kanjis calligraphiés avec expertise sur l'étiquette. Sasuke se pencha en avant pour voir, bien qu'il ne sache pas encore lire. Il reconnut néanmoins les caractères qui formaient son prénom.

-Nii-san, c'est pour moi ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix timide.

Itachi reposa le pinceau par terre, et pivota sur ses talons pour faire face à son petit frère pour lui présenter le cahier. De sa position, Neko-baa aperçut l'étiquette. « L'encyclopédie de la patte de Sasuke ». La grand-mère arqua un sourcil, alors que Denka et Hina lancèrent un regard horrifié à l'aîné des Uchiwas. Itachi les ignora.

-C'est exact, répondit l'aîné d'un ton curieusement enjoué. Que dirais-tu d'un nouveau jeu ? Un nouveau jeu avec les chats ?

A ces mots, les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent d'émerveillement, oubliant déjà ses précédentes mésaventures.

-Un jeu ? répéta-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-Hai. Vois-tu, Sasuke, la plus grande honte des chats…

Neko-baa, le dos tourné, souriait avec affection à travers sa pipe.

Denka avait raison. Itachi était _vraiment_ une bonne personne.

OOO

_Partie III_

Assis en tailleur sur le parquet, Sasuke observait le voluptueux filet de fumée s'échappant des bâtonnets d'encens brûlés par Neko-baa. Les fils blancs s'enroulaient et se déroulaient au gré du vent, dessinant de délicates arabesques dans la lumière rouge du soleil couchant, avant de se perdre dans l'immensité du ciel encore clair.

Il flottait dans l'air une douce odeur de bois brûlé, d'herbe fraiche, de shiso (1) et de jasmin. Sans quitter le jardin délabré qu'il avait devant les yeux, Sasuke porta sa tasse de thé fumant à ses lèvres. C'était Tamaki qui l'avait préparé, et Sasuke y décela un désagréable goût qui lui rappelait une enfance qui lui semblait aujourd'hui lointaine.

Quelle que soit l'époque, ou les circonstances, la demeure de Neko-baa semblait traverser le temps sans jamais changer d'apparence. L'endroit était pareil que dans les souvenirs du jeune ninja, calme, accueillant, paisible et grouillant éternellement de chats. Sasuke se rappelait y avoir passé de nombreuses journées estivales dans cette maison perdue au milieu d'une ville à l'abandon, seul avec les chats, Neko-baa et… et _lui_. A l'époque où _lui _donnait encore un sens à sa vie, à l'époque où Sasuke l'aimait encore sans compter.

A l'époque où _lui _jouait encore la comédie, où il se faisait passer par le grand frère modèle et aimant que Sasuke avait littéralement adulé…

Les mâchoires de l'adolescent se serrèrent, ses doigts se crispèrent, et la tasse en céramique se fendit d'une longue brèche en un petit craquement sec. Il n'y prêta aucune attention.

Ses yeux d'onyx, d'ordinaire calmes et inexpressifs, brillaient maintenant d'une fureur qui ne demandait qu'à se déchaîner. Il repensa aux huit dernières années de sa vie, qu'il n'avait traversées et vécues que pour arriver à _ce _moment. Le moment où il pourrait enfin réclamer sa légitime revanche, sa vengeance pour laquelle il s'était durement entraîné ces deux dernières années sous l'égide d'Orochimaru.

Un fil opaque de fumée blanche dansa soudain devant ses yeux, avant que les puissants effluves boisés du bois de santal ne s'engouffre dans ses narines. Il exhala lentement en fermant les yeux, sentant les muscles raides de ses épaules et son dos se détendre instinctivement. Il répéta le même mouvement plusieurs fois, s'astreignant à la routine qu'il s'était forcée à suivre pendant ses années d'entraînement avec Orochimaru. Lorsqu'il se sentit de nouveau calme et maître de lui, il rouvrit les yeux, dévoilant les iris délicatement cendrés qui ne reflétaient, une fois de plus, que froideur et indifférence.

Il pouvait entendre derrière lui la voix désagréablement forte de Karin, qui houspillait comme à son habitude Suigetsu. Sasuke ignorait ce que le ninja de Kiri avait bien pu faire cette fois-là pour exaspérer la rousse, mais il s'en fichait. Il se concentra néanmoins sur le tapage que les deux idiots produisaient, et sur la présence tranquille de Juugo qu'il pouvait sentir plus loin dans la maison, pour se focaliser sur l'instant présent. C'était inutile de penser au passé et de raviver sa haine dévastatrice aujourd'hui. Le moment n'était pas encore venu. Il ne la déverserait toute entière qu'une fois en face d'Itachi, car il était bien le seul homme sur cette Terre qui méritait d'essuyer toute l'étendue de sa colère.

Sasuke but une courte gorgée de thé au jasmin. Au même moment, il sentit un petit corps chaud grimper sur son dos et se percher sur son épaule. Le poil clair de Denka caressa sa joue, avant que le chat ne redescende sur ses genoux, non sans lui frapper le visage de sa queue. Sasuke esquiva le coup d'un simple mouvement de la tête et laissa le félin s'asseoir bien droit sur ses genoux et lui faire face. Les yeux plissés du vieux chat n'impressionna pas le jeune Uchiwa le moins du monde.

-Ton équipe est prête, Sasuke-chan, annonça une vieille voix éraillée dans son dos.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers Neko-baa, qui s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui. La vieille femme n'avait pas posé de question lorsqu'il s'était présenté à elle et à sa petite-fille, flanqué de trois criminels et demandant des armes, des vêtements et de la nourriture. Elle lui avait donné tout ce qu'il souhaitait, sans lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas venue la voir plus souvent, pourquoi il avait fui le village où il était né, ou pourquoi il avait besoin de toutes ces armes. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Néanmoins, le jeune ninja ne put ignorer l'expression mélancolique peinte sur le visage de la vieille femme, et il ressentit quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de la culpabilité au fond de son cœur, mais il l'ignora facilement. Sa détermination était la plus forte.

-Merci, Neko-baa, répondit Sasuke de sa voix veloutée et inexpressive.

Mais il était honnête dans ses paroles. Neko-baa rentra la tête dans les épaules et glissa son éternelle pipe entre ses lèvres. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le vieux jardin délabré, dont elle ne prenait plus soin depuis de longues années. Tamaki s'était déjà plusieurs fois astreinte à dégager l'ancien petit chemin serpentant entre les arbres des herbes folles qui le couvraient de toutes parts, mais elle avait vite baissé les bras.

Une délicate brise secoua les grandes feuilles cramoisies de l'érable, et les branches effilées de l'abricotier fleuri. Ses derniers boutons venaient d'éclore.

-Il y a des années, j'ai admiré ce jardin avec ta mère, commenta Neko-baa avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix. Elle était enceinte.

Sasuke demeura impassible.

-D'Itachi, ajouta Denka.

A cet unique nom, le chat ninja sentit tout le corps de l'adolescent se tendre comme un arc. Une aura, sombre et sauvage, émana de Sasuke qui resta pourtant très calme, les yeux rivés sur le jardin en face de lui.

Neko-baa secoua la tête.

-Vous étiez de si mignons chatons autrefois. Et maintenant que vous êtes les derniers survivants de votre clan, vous allez vous entretuer.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et but silencieusement les dernières gorgées de thé, ignorant le regard impérieux de Denka toujours assis sur ses genoux. Il reposa sa tasse vide à côté de lui, inspira profondément l'air parfumé de bois de santal, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de repousser délicatement le vieux chat.

Ce dernier bondit de ses genoux et il se leva. Denka fixa longuement le chokutô glissé dans la ceinture pourpre de l'adolescent. Le chokutô qui allait tuer Itachi.

Sasuke inclina la tête en direction de Neko-baa, dernière figure maternelle de son enfance.

-Merci, Neko-baa, répéta-t-il.

Il tourna les talons, sous le regard attristé de la grand-mère, qui ne trouva aucun mot pour le retenir. En voyant le dos du garçon tourné vers elle, elle savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Mais parce qu'elle espérait encore se tromper, parce qu'elle ne supportait pas voir deux enfants qu'elle avait vu naître et grandir ensemble mourir de la main de l'autre, elle demanda quand même.

-Vas-tu revenir, Sasu-chan ?

Sasuke s'immobilisa, le dos toujours tourné dans sa direction. La main posée sur la garde de son chokutô se raffermit.

-Non, répondit-il crument.

Il n'avait pas menti, et Neko-baa et Denka le savaient.

Parce que si Sasuke était persuadé qu'il allait tuer Itachi de ses propres mains, il était aussi persuadé qu'il allait devoir donner sa vie pour atteindre son but. Cela ne lui importait guère. Il ne vivait que pour sa vengeance. Peut-être serait-il enfin libéré de son fardeau dans la mort.

Une douleur sourde pulsa dans le cœur de Neko-baa, mais la grand-mère resta silencieuse et hocha la tête. Elle n'allait pas retenir Sasuke. Il avait pris sa décision, choisi sa destiné. Mais Denka fit un pas en avant, les yeux levés vers la haute silhouette du garçon qu'il avait vu naître et grandir.

-Itachi est une bonne personne, clama-t-il de sa voix nasillarde.

Les épaules de Sasuke se raidirent visiblement. Son aura, déjà sombre, se noircit encore davantage tandis que les mots du vieux chat provoquèrent un nouvel élan de haine. Il aurait pu rétorquer que c'était faux, qu'Itachi était _tout le contraire _d'une bonne personne, qu'il avait _tué _sa propre famille, son propre clan, qu'il avait torturé son propre frère avant de l'abandonner. Il aurait été dans son droit, sa soif de vengeance était légitime et il le savait. Mais il ne dit rien.

Il n'en ressentit pas le besoin. Les mots de Denka étaient vibrants de désespoir, de tristesse, raccrochés à un passé que Sasuke avait oublié. Il tourna la tête, observa du coin de l'œil la grand-mère et le chat qui le fixaient. Il ne le reverrait plus. Le goût amer du regret teinta sa bouche.

-Dans ce cas, je serais le monstre qui l'assassinera, souffla-t-il.

Sa détermination était la plus forte.

Neko-baa et Denka le regardèrent partir, flanqué de ses trois camarades, et aucun des deux ne prononça une parole.

Les dernières fleurs de l'abricotier étaient écloses, et l'encens s'était finalement entièrement consumé tandis que la nuit tombait sur la ville abandonnée et la maison de Neko-baa.

Itachi était une bonne personne, ils en étaient persuadés.

Mais ça n'empêchera pas Sasuke d'aller le tuer.

_Fin _

* * *

(1) Shiso : herbe aromatique très répandue au Japon.

_**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette fic, en espérant qu'elle vous a plu.**_


End file.
